


The Afterlife (Where are you?)

by Akarius_Eroxus_Orisma0315



Series: Warring Brothers [1]
Category: Naruto, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Warring States Period (Naruto)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akarius_Eroxus_Orisma0315/pseuds/Akarius_Eroxus_Orisma0315
Summary: If one asked Dream if he loved his brother, he would reply yes.If one asked Nightmare if he loved his brother, he would spear you through the chest and deck you in the balls or stomach before spitting out that NO, he does not love his brother.If one asked Nightmare if he could ever forgive Dream, he would make your life a living hell before giving you his answer, that he would never forgive him in this life.If one asked Dream if he could ever forgive Nightmare, you would be faced with silence and a pained smile.Warring gods cannot reconcile so quickly.It took throwing them in a whole new multiverse cluster to be reborn.In the end?*~Don’t repost without permission~*
Relationships: Dream/Angst, Nightmare/Angst
Series: Warring Brothers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721785
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Origins

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of my friends hounding me to publish the half finished story.

"We have been warring for millennia. There is no forgiveness, only vengeance and a grudge unresolved." -Nightmare

"We have been grieving for eons more. There is no closure, only loss and a heart hollowed." -Dream

* * *

Silence was common in the Akaiwa household.

It was either the fearful silence of their mother, the furious ~~ _Guilt guilt **guilt**_~~ of their father or the oppressed silence of the twins. The only sounds were the steps of the residents, the quiet murmuring of the twins and the scratching of brush on paper.

The twins were visited by the villagers a lot, mostly the priest, who was here to "Keep an eye on the godlings-their godly chakra might damage their mortal bodies." 

Strange.

When they were toddlers, their hair was a shade of dark brown like their mother's, eyes black like their father's, lips pale and thin. Now?

Teenaged, both twins have black, silky hair that grew till their knees. The younger with pale yellow eyes, they named Yume at birth, but renamed Amaterasu after consulting the seer.

The older with pale purple eyes, they named Akumu, but renamed Tsukiyomi.

The villagers theorised that the two deities eventually forgave each other, but could not disturb the cycle of day and night, so they sent a fraction of their consciousness to the Mortal realm, so they could love freely.

At their 15th birthday, they would be taken away to be paraded around the land, where shrines of the two gods awaited their arrival.


	2. After the Apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream reflects on Nightmare's death, rebirth and how he followed.
> 
> Title from Stormheart's Dusttale Remix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skeleton culture was much freer than human culture since skeletons can reproduce asexually oviparous, sexually viviparous, and sexually oviparous, so same-sex marriages were common. As children, skeletons have been taught to view every person they come across as a compatible love interest, so incest isn't that rare. Incest doesn't cause any effects when the couples reproduce asexually, laying eggs into the other person(s). The genetic material of the incubator doesn't reach the children, however, effectively becoming a clone of the parent. Some parents encourage their children to reproduce oviparous since the risk is so much lower than reproducing viviparously. Polyamory is not rare because one skeleton child of sexual oviparous reproduction can include up to 8 people as biological parents. Above that number, the child becomes unstable and easily dusts, but there are recorded instances of children of 13 skeletons surviving until old age. However, since it was so risky, it was generally cautioned against.

"He was an obsession I indulged in, until I was unable to see anything but him, until there was nothing in my life, but him." — Dream

* * *

It was a period that he had _hurt_. 

His SOUL had entered into dysphoria, completely rejecting his body. His world had faded into monotone and _whereishegivehimback loss ~~loss **loss**~~_ overwhelmed his psyche. 

He should have known, _had_ known even, and it still completely blindsided him.

Did it? He didn't feel much but _loss loss ~~loss **givehimback**~~_.

Stars, he had been such a mess.

They say that his life would flash in front of his eyes, but he closed them because _it didn't matter anymore_. Ink, Blue, Classic, Red... They didn't matter.

That scared him.

That didn't matter too.

Nothing matter except-

Huh. He should probably start from the beginning.

The war was over. Finally, Dream had settled down, a child brightening his days. Palette, a child born of a one time fling between Ink and Dream who held no romantic love between them. Dream knew it was a surprise, but couldn't help but love the child born between them.

Even so, Dream looked to the door every day for his child's father, so that Palette would grow up happy.

And then, Nightmare.

Their relationship was toxic, both hurting to be with each other, both abusive to each other in ways unforgivable. Dream had tried so hard, too hard to keep him close, it had become an obsession.

Why wouldn't it be? It was basically the centre of his life from the day they ventured into the Multiverse: Dream chasing a ghost of his past, Nightmare escaping the role of _his_.

He wanted him close, wanted to bond with him, wanted to hold him close without the slight burn of his acid, wanted Nightmare that read books and weaved flower crowns with the blossoms of their mother. Wanted his brother, not the monster he had become, not the bloodthirsty demon people feared so much they forgot their name when they saw him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon time:
> 
> Palette is a not a lovechild, but a child of Dream and Ink reproduced sexually and viviparously without any romantic feelings between them. Errink is the main ship for Ink, although Nightmare and Error both have feelings for each other. Error previously had an infatuation of Ink, but it faded when Ink did not seem to return his romantic feelings, but their children constantly reminded him of his love for Ink, so it didn't disappear. Gradient, Stylus and White Ink was created when they had the truce, but the birth was not until the whole thing had blown over, hidden safely inside the anti-void. Ink had known of Gradient since they made a truce, but the broken truce had forced Error to take care of them alone.


End file.
